Mobile devices, in the form of phones, computers, digital assistants, and hand held devices have become commonplace in society. Cellular phones, for example, are now carried by individuals at work, at home, at play, and in a variety of other environments. The increased range of wireless communication coverage enhances the variety of environments in which wireless-enabled mobile devices may be used. It may not be unusual to see a mobile device used while an individual is at the beach, at the mall, near a river, walking over a rocky surface, or hiking up a mountain.
In addition, the increased amount of time that an individual spends holding a mobile device may increase the probability that the individual drops a mobile device. Armbands and mobile device cases that merely protect mobile devices from dirt and scratches may be insufficient to protect the device from impact applied directly to the armband or case. The strength of such an impact may be great because users are now more likely to carry mobile devices over hard surfaces like concrete, asphalt, rocks, or the like. In addition, the variety of environments in which mobile devices are used may increase the probability that the individual's hands are slick, which allows the mobile device to more easily slip out of the user's hand (e.g., at the beach, at the gym). Such impact may crack, disengage, or otherwise damage electronic components within the mobile device, or may shatter a view screen or touch screen on the device, or may cause the mobile device to fall into water.